Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 248
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 248 ist das 248. Comic der Sonic the Hedgehog-Comicserie und der dritte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers When Worlds Collide, Part 3 of 12. It's Sonic versus Mega Man — Round One! The fight that every fan of both the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber has been waiting for is here at last, and it looks like Sonic's got the hometeam advantage! Can Mega Man cope with the Blue Blur in a land of loops? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is concerned his old rival might cause problems, which sets Dr. Eggman's sites on Dr. Light! Don't miss a moment of this historic crossover event as the heroic fights and evil friendships rage on! Continues in this month's Mega Man #25! No Holds Barred Während Sonic the Hedgehog und Mega Man in der Green Hill Zone den Kampf weiter fortführen und sich weiter anstacheln, feiern Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily ihren Sieg, da sie den Kampf mit Tails Man mitverfolgen konnten und von Shadow Man einen weiteren Chaos Emerald bekommen. Inzwischen ist auch Proto Man, der verschollene Bruder von Mega Man, in das Labor von Dr. Light zurückgekehrt, der ihm einen Chip überreicht, mit dem Dr. Light einen Warp Ring projizieren kann. Als Blues wieder verschwinden will, bittet Roll, dass er bleiben soll, um ihn zu reparieren. Im Kampf der zwei Helden bekommen die beiden ihre Zweifel, im Kampf nicht zu siegen, und als Sonic Mega Mans Mega Buster ausschaltet, will Mega Man aus dem Warp Ring von Dr. Light verschwinden. Sonic folgt ihm und gelangt nach Mega City. Er tappt in Mega Mans Falle, als Rush, Tango, Eddie und Beat auftauchen. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Auto *Proto Man *Rush, Tango, Eddie & Beat Gegner *Dr. Eggman **Cubot & Orbot **Metal Sonic *Roboticized Masters **Tails Man **Shadow Man **Knuckles Man **Rose Woman *Dr. Wily **Bass Trivia *Bass und Shadow the Hedgehog sind im Cossover nie Partner gewesen, tauchen jedoch zu zweit auf dem Variant Cover auf. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich im Charakter sehr ähneln. *Im Kampf von Sonic und Mega Man werden einige Hinweise auf Spiele gezeigt: **Auf Seite 5 erwähnt Mega Man die Auseinandersetzung von Dr. Wily und Bass (Mega Man & Bass). **Dr. Wily erwähnt, dass es gut ist, dass Sonic Stacheln habe. In den Spielen verliert man ein Leben, wenn man auf die Stacheln tritt. **Auf Seite 9 erwähnt Sonic, dass er schon gegen unzählige Roboter wie zum Beispiel Badniks oder Gizoids gekämpft hat. In allen Spielen tauchen Badniks als schwache Gegner auf. **Auf Seite 12 taucht zum ersten Mal Tango auf. Da sie an Proto Mans Bein herumtänzelt, kann es eine Anspielung auf die enge Bindung der beiden aus Mega Man Megamix sein. **Auf Seite 15 erwähnt Dr. Light das Chronos Institute und Time Man. Das Institut war in der 20. Ausgabe von Dr. Wily eingenommen worden, um in der Zeit zu reisen. **Als Sonic in Mega City ankommt, fragt er sich ob dies die Stadt Station Square oder Central City sei. Dies sind Orte, die in Spielen wie Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, and Shadow the Hedgehog und Sonic Generations auftauchen. **Auf Seite 21 sind Eddie und Beat zu sehen, zwei Helferroboter, die in Mega Man 5 auftauchen. Leseprobe StH248Page1.jpg|Seite 1 StH248Page2.jpg|Seite 2 StH248Page3.jpg|Seite 3 StH248Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248 Kategorie:Worlds Collide